


Godammit Snake!

by mellow_mello



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fic, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_mello/pseuds/mellow_mello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godammit Snake!

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt I immediatly thought of Snake and Otacon and after about a month of procastinating, here it is.

Otacon sat in bed, in his palms a cup of now luke warm coffee. Last night had been great, no, wonderful.He and Snake had gone out to a korean BBQ, then watched a movie at the theatre before going home and making love in their cramped bedroom.  
Ofcourse now it smelled kinda weird in here and they really needed to open the window but Otacon didn't care, not right now. Snake had excused himself 10 minutes ago, complaining that he was sweaty and greasy. Otacon had not objected and just kept quiet, watching as he he left the room. Snake was beautiful, muscular, still kinda tan since his last mission. Maybe he could join him in the shower? They had done it before, Snake didn't seem to mind then.  
He quietly left their bedroom and went down the hallway, grateful that his knees and toes didn't crack as they usually did in the morning. He could hear a few bird chirping outside the window as he headed for the bathroom. He then noticed the door was slightly open. Otacon smiled to himself and peeked through the small slit.

Snake was in the shower, his back to Otacon and his face towards the shower head. He trailed his gaze down and viewed Snake's firm butt and thighs. He adored how fit he was, so muscly, so strong.. He carefully slipped in the room, his movements slow so he wouldn't make a noise. So far so good. He neared Snake and stepped into the shower,going to wrap his arms around him.

Big mistake.

"Gaaahh!!" Otacon shrieked in suprise as the ice cold water hit him like needles. This wasen't what he imagined this too be! He stumbled back and nearly fell, his eyes wide. "Snake what the hell?!" He exclaimed.  
Snake tourned around, a slightly suprised look on his face. "It's not my fault." He said calmly as he turned the water off.  
"But why are you taking cold showers?How can you even enjoy it?" Otacon scrambled and got a towel and wrapped it around his chubby torso.  
Snake shrugged and a smal grin came to his lips. "It's because I'm not a whimp like you."  
"Hey!"


End file.
